


you patch me up

by serendipitous_theodosia



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I totally headcanoned Revali’s entire past so uh that happened, Insecurity, Kids are jerks, M/M, No beta we fall like champions, and revali is STILL dumb, him and Link have been together for a few months at this point, idk what else to tag tbh, revali being a dumbass but really what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_theodosia/pseuds/serendipitous_theodosia
Summary: So this is for the Revalink gift exchange on tumblr! My prompt was:It is molting season for the Rito and there are feathers everywhere. For some strange reason, Revali's discarded feathers keep disappearing overnight before he can collect them and he decides to investigate. Spoiler alert: it might be a certain Hylian's fault.
Relationships: Link & Revali (Legend of Zelda), Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda), Mipha/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), SUPER BRIEFLY LIKE BLINK AND YOULL MISS IT
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113
Collections: Revalink Valentine's Exchange 2021





	you patch me up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misscoconi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscoconi/gifts).



> this fic is for @misscoconi who I’ve kinda had a huge writer crush on since I got into the BOTW fandom so... yeah lol. I hope this is ok, I had so much fun writing it for you and I wish everyone who happens to read a wonderful Valentine’s Day!

The liquid gold of the sun kissed the horizon in rays of violets, fuchsias, and ambers when Revali awoke drowning in a bed of his own feathers. The gentle morning breeze settled closer to his skin today, frigid air the slightest bit colder than usual. An inkling of dread churned in his stomach as he brought a wing to his face, growing fears magnetised each second he dallied. He was met with disorderly bald patches marring the otherwise pristine placement of his foliage, suspicions unfortunately confirmed by the angry red. 

_Shit._

The Rito molting season lasted approximately nine weeks, varying slightly based on the sizing and density of their foliage. The feathers shedded symmetrically in order to retain balance for flight. However, flying is heavily discouraged during this period because of the immense amount of energy expended purging the plumage. Not that it ever stopped Revali before. 

To accompany the already arduous task that was shedding, bald patches were commonplace during this molting season. Frankly, this period was one of Revali’s least favourite parts of his genealogy. He had the best foliage of all the Rito, and seeing it rain from his skin left him with a feeling of gentle unease. It was of utmost importance for him to look his best as often as possible, but shedding did not allow for that. Rich midnight blue fractured by vast mottled crimson. What a disgrace. 

To make matters worse, the insipid little knight was coming with the princess in order to check the progress he was making with Vah Medoh. Despite himself, he felt a sliver of excitement peek through the deep grey that had shrouded his mood. He had not seen Link since the confession, both preoccupied with their duties as Champions. The image of straw hair turned golden in the dying sunlight, shades of blue fracturing and coalescing with determination and endless tenderness as his fingers spun words of devotion, of commitment, of hope. He kept that day close to his heart, challenged emptiness with that blinding smile, chased Link’s presence through endless letters. A thrill went through him just days ago when he read they would arrive soon. 

  
If only it wasn’t spoiled by him molting. 

  
It was unbecoming of Revali to allow his partner to see him like this. They had only been a couple of months into their courtship, most of which was spent away from each other. They were still firmly in the honeymoon phase, and Revali be damned to regale him with anything less than his best. Truly, how could he impress when his prized feathers were falling from him in streams? No, no, he simply could not stand for that! He had to keep up appearances after all. 

  
This was too vulnerable. 

  
So, despite the numbing heaviness blossoming in his chest, Revali decided to avoid Link. It was truly the only logical solution. Link would be disappointed surely, but it was much better than him seeing Revali at anything less than his best. His shedding was shameful after all, way worse than others of his species. The other Rito were quick to remind him of that. It was better for Link’s eyes (and Revali’s pride) for him to stay away. 

  
Revali made his way outside after piling his feathers pristinely onto his desk, careful to cover up any spots. He had his sights set on the Flight Zone, and if he timed his expedition correctly, no one would see him. He was in the clear—

“Revali!” A distinctly chipper voice rang. He tensed, remaining feathers puffing up as he turned to face her.

  
“Princess.” He replied, inclining his head. They were earlier than he expected. He ground his beak, wrestling with the anxiety snaking up his throat. It took everything within him to keep his eyes from wandering toward the little knight behind her. Instead he focused on her face, the brilliant smile stretching her mouth, the deep lines atop her forehead… 

  
“How many times must I ask you to call me Zelda?” She chastised, no real ire in her tone. Her words caused his lip to quirk up ever so slightly despite the growing lump in his throat. She had been asking for him to address her informally for ages now. But considering the way her eyes sparkled, it was apparent she knew he did it to mess with her. 

“At least twenty more, I should think.” He replied easily as he tried to find the fastest way to end the conversation, “it’s hardly good form to be so friendly with your boss.” He tilted his head upward as she scoffed, shaking head. Fondness for the princess washed through him, much to his annoyance. He was trying to escape, this was not the proper time to be overtaken by _sentiment._

She seamlessly shifted to inquiring about his progress with Vah Medoh. Her emerald irises shimmered with boundless curiosity as streams of questions poured from her lips. Revali grimaced, prayed to Hylia for an ounce of strength. Goddess, this girl could easily talk about the Divine Beasts and ancient technology for centuries. Tension hesitantly seeped out of him in increments. The likelihood of her noticing the abhorrent rash marring his figure was low when she hyper focused this intensely. 

It was admirable how engrossed she became in her craft. The way her cheeks flushed as words poured out her mouth, endless dedication engraved into every syllable. It was nice to see her like this, set free from all of the burdens of calamity bearing down on her. Before, he haughtily expected the simmering jealousy of Link to consume her, warp her into a perfect image of monarchical greed and disdain. She was the perfect archetype of a bratty princess, consumed by her own failures to the point of self destruction. 

(Irritation consumed him when they first met, when he first saw how she treated Link. He deluded himself into thinking he was any different.)

But now, there was a gentle joy embroidered on the tips of her eyelashes, an elegant grace bolstering the tender obsession of her craft. Now, there was a steady determination, straightened shoulders and head held high. Now, she would look at Link and smile.

There was something admirable in the way she barreled towards her goals with a reckless abandon. It brought him back to flying despite broken wings, hours upon hours training, wing welded to a bow, pushing harder and harder even in the face of other’s scorn. It was nice to talk to a kindred spirit. 

Except when she made it difficult for him to act on his plans. 

After what felt like an eternity, Zelda finished her inquiries. Relieved, Revali opened his beak to say a hasty farewell. Before any words escaped, a quiet sneeze tore through the air. 

Revali turned towards the culprit, almost instinctively, only to be met with a deep cerulean gaze. His hair was longer than the last time they saw each other, strands not captured by his ponytail curling and twisting towards the middle of his chest. It was a birds nest, of course it was, coarse gold matted together with what Revali could only assume was sweat. It was a shame he had no time to properly take care of it, the wiry knots could turn to silk with the proper touch. Even so, Revali had often imagined brushing it, twining the locks together, navy blue a pretty contrast…

At first glance, Link looked at him with the exact expression he had when they first met all those months ago. His mouth was a straight line after all, alluding to a perfect mask of neutrality. But, Revali _knew_ him, knew the fondness in the crows feet at the corners of his eyes, knew the imperceptible tilt of his head, the strong curve of his neck, the angle of his jaw. Knew the sparkle in his eyes, the teasing playfulness masked under the title of an untouchable hero, knew that that playfulness was for Revali. 

He yearned for Link, minutes, hours, days, months of time away crashing onto him, the aching longing eating at his resolve, numbing his mind and devouring anything other than the innate, primal desire to be near him. He was trapped in Link’s magnetism, orbiting around this stupid, reckless Hylian who had him so wrapped around his finger that nothing could untangle him. 

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

He smiled at Revali, oh, his smile. He turned away before he could unravel. It had only been two months away, two long, excruciating months, yet Revali is ready to fall apart at a glimmer of attention. 

Link, who Revali was weak for. 

Link’s hands moved to form a sentence when his wingtips brushed against agitated skin, yanking him back into awareness. Link who _wasn’t supposed to see him like this,_ Link who _would laugh, would… would…_

“Oh look at the time!” Revali blurted, straightening his back and preparing to take off, “There is some business I must attend to. Hope you enjoy your stay gotta go!”

Out of the corner of his eye, Revali could see Link form “wait” as he launched himself into the air. He tried not to look back, even as he left his heart near Link’s feet (along with his feathers) as he made his way to the Flight Zone. 

***

As Revali landed on the entrance of the Flight Zone, fatigue bearing down on his frame, his focus drifted to the feathers laying in front of his doorway. Pushing back a grimace, he made a mental note to retrieve them. It was bad form to leave your feathers laying outside of the comfort of your own home during molting season. 

He clicked his beak and took out his bow, letting the roaring winds soothe the slight anxiety he held even now. An aggressive serenity seeped into his bones, filling him with a tranquility no other place could evoke. This was his sanctuary, his home, nursed by the howling winds and the looming cliffs, targets his guardians and arrows his tutelaries. 

He had found this place when he was a hatchling, running away, always running away. He had sat in the corner, huddled, wings protecting the same spots that plagued him now (no different, nothing was different—) eyes shut, rejecting the world. No one cared enough to find him here. No one cared enough to bother him. After all, he was just a lowly little orphan runt who—

Revali shook himself out of his recollections. _It didn’t matter anymore,_ he rationalised, grinding his beak, _It never mattered._

Gripping his bow harder, he launched himself into the air, exhaustion already painting itself in the crevices of his being. He pushed harder, lost himself for hours in back flips, front flips, sharp right turns, somersaults, one arrow, two arrows, three four five six over and over until everything was perfect, everything must be perfect…

But he was slow. Wings cumbersome and dragging as he flew. His aim was millimetres off. Arrow shafts burrowed into cream wood instead of cerulean (same shade, same shade). Pathetic. Worthless. 

He collapsed on the wood of the platform, laboured breaths accented with a frustrated scowl. He couldn’t keep up with his regular training regimen like this, was too weak to sustain himself during a molt. He’d have to incorporate multiple breaks just to make sure he didn’t strain himself. Much to his discontent. 

Revali glanced outside, pale moonlight illuminating the snow around the Flight Zone. It would be safe to head back now, the others would most likely be in bed. 

He mechanically gathered the feathers scattered across the room, discarding them accordingly. He meticulously retrieved his arrows, placed them neatly in their designated place. He draped his bow across his back, shoulders drooping and eyes narrowed in displeasure. 

He launched himself back into the air with a weakened form of his gale, barrelling towards his home as the distinct scent of failure followed closely after.

***

The pile that accumulated at the foot of his doorway was gone. He narrowed his eyes as he scanned the area. It was entirely possible that they were cleaned up by another Rito— a mortifying ordeal— earlier in the day. He grimaced at the thought and made a mental note to quickly clean any further mess made by him. He did not want to have angry Rito at his doorstep. He didn’t want any visitors during this time. 

However, that was not the only pile distrubed. The stack resting on his mahogany desk seemed…. smaller. They were not as immaculately gathered as before either. Revali squinted, ruminating on the possibilities. Perhaps he was too absorbed with his thoughts to notice. Perhaps he was just imagining it. He shrugged and made his way to his hammock.

He plopped down, exhaustion shoving him deeper into the knitted embrace. He sighed, closed his eyes and tried to quiet the genial discomfort latent in his bloodstream. His wings pass over a particularly irritated spot, evoking a scowl. They’re horrendous aren't they? He remembered his first molt, the horror seizing his chest as clumps of feathers rained from him in droves. The other kids pointing, whispering, side eyeing. Extending another reason for them to treat him as lesser. 

_“You really shouldn’t be seen looking like that.”_ They would say, cruelty etched on the corners of their beaks, _“It's just a reminder of what you really are.”_

In a way, they were correct. Once he had grown out of his gangly body and scruffy foliage, once his crest reflected the midnight sky, once he could soar into the heavens and control the winds, he was good enough. Once he isolated himself, once he became proficient with his bow, once he obsessed over his craft to the point of perfection, he was worthy of acceptance. Even though they looked down on him before, they nodded with respect now as he passed. He had proved himself, proved his worth, proved that he was better than everyone thought he was. 

It had always tasted bitter on his tongue. 

He blinked, noticed his entire body was coiled up like a spring. _It didn’t matter anymore_ , he reminded himself as he took a deep breath, _it was asinine to dwell on something from so long ago._

 _  
_Besides, he had become the best archer the Rito had ever seen. The long days and nights sheltered under the high walls of the Flight Zone and the vast canvas of the endless sky paid off in ways he’d never imagine. He’d made his own, he became what’s most envied, had what others coveted. He had proved he was worthy enough to help protect Hyrule and defeat Calamity Ganon (maybe Link would let him have the final blow).

He had also proved his worth to the other Champions. While his personality clashed with them on multiple occasions, he found common ground within all of them. Urbosa in sparring sessions, lightning sizzling, taste of scorching air sweet on his tongue. In confessions and drunken confiding, in the slight quirk of her lip and the pride shining within emerald irises. Daruk, boisterous and spirited, strength lining the coarse muscle threading his body. They bonded in aggravating teasing, in quick nods, in a look across the battlefield. And Mipha, sweet Mipha with fierce warmth in her smile and life dusting her fingertips. They bonded in similarity, saw familiarity in tight smiles and pristine masks (in long nights speaking of wistful loves, in her smile when holding a silent princess). 

And of course, he also found unexpected solace in Link, charm in his stupid baby face and wide eye curiosity. There was a time he believed the only thing to come from their relationship would be poisonous jealousy sticking to the back of his teeth. Link was a reminder that all of his achievements were null and void, that there would always be someone better, someone more worthy, someone more advantaged from the start. He was a reminder that Revali would never be on an even playing field. 

But malice and biting words somehow turned to detached scrutiny somehow turned to earnest concern, as the mirage of the untouchable hero only chosen by fate (by mere _chance)_ faded away to reveal a weary, talented boy cursed by the goddesses to carry the world on his back when all he wanted was a taste of normalcy. A boy who trusted Revali with his weakness, who showed the gaping hole that eroded his resolve, that fronts and masks were protection, that even as he stared blankly at Revali, he always believed his gale was the most captivating thing he’d ever seen. 

Friendship was born in Link trusting Revali with his vulnerability, in biting words turned to teasing jabs, in blank stares turning to vivacious expression. Somewhere along the way, that smile would remind him of morning dew, of blazing sunsets, of falling out of the sky. 

Somewhere along the line, he caught his gaze and his breath was taken away. 

He was so much more successful than the little Rito with his face in his knees and tears in his eyes. He had come so far and become so much more than anyone believed he could. He had found family, found love, found a place where he could reside if he kept working to prove he was worthy of it. 

  
And he would. He would make sure he remained worthy of them.

***

The following days progressed in much the same way. Revali woke up in a pile of feathers and put them on his desk to be discarded later. He hid in clouds and stayed low to avoid Link and Zelda. He went to the Flight Zone to practice till the day was done, frustrated with his weakened stamina. He came back to his room where the desk held significantly less feathers than before. 

The feather situation quickly became hard to ignore. While once or twice could be relegated to a miscounting on his part or a speedy departure, he knew that this was someone else’s work. What purpose would someone have for taking his feathers? It’s not like they could do anything with them. Any logical reasoning escaped him as he pondered it. 

  
Whatever it is, Revali tried not to let it bother him too much. Avoiding Link took up most of his time anyway (who thought he would miss someone that was mere meters away?) as well as training through the constant exhaustion that plagued him. 

  
It shouldn’t have been such a surprise that Link would come searching for him. 

The stars loomed over Revali’s roost, pinpricks streaming light into the cracks and crevices of the room, highlighting horizontal lines of Link’s face and intensifying the startling blue of one of his eyes. Said eyes widened, and his hands shot behind his back. He was in front of the desk Revali put everything on, head bowed and eyes anywhere but him. 

Revali stopped, caution and reverence building within him in equal measure. He wrapped his wings around himself and narrowed his eyes. “Why are you in my roost?” Revali asked, voice deadpanned. 

  
Link recoiled, furrowed his brow as he made eye contact. He signed slowly, as if thinking through his answer, _“You’re my partner and I wanted to see you.”_ A twist of his mouth, _“We haven’t talked during Zelda and I’s entire stay.”_

  
“I’ve been busy…” Revali said vaguely. Link’s attention trailed down his face to his wings. Revali tightened them around him, sneered as his tone teemed with ire,“Believe it or not, my life doesn’t revolve around you.”

Link narrowed his eyes, sapphire turning cobalt, lips pinched into a small frown, _“You’ve been avoiding me,”_ He signed quickly, _“why?”_

“Honestly, Link, don’t be daft,” Revali blubbered, eyes darting across the room to find any way to deflect, distract, deter, _something_ , “Our schedules just haven’t aligned. There’s nothing more to it.”

Link glared, irritation blurring his features, _“Every other time we’ve come to visit you have made time to talk to me. Even when you didn’t like me.”_ The line between his brow softened, angle of his jaw lowered, _“What is going on? You’re acting strangely.”_ Link stuttered in his signing, movements slower, his eyes shiny, unsure, vulnerable, _“Do you… do you want to break off our partnership?”_

Revali jolted, his eyes wide. This Hylian, this stupid, endearing, bewildering Hylian really thought he would want to break off their engagement? All because Revali hadn’t spoken to him? Link was infuriating, sure, but he was also the sun and moon and stars, was the matter that made up planets and asteroids, who wove galaxies together with a gentle rise of his lip. No, he was the universe in human form. And Revali? Well, he was a cocky, arrogant bastard who held his head high in order to make sure no one could look down on him, who found so much solace in cool winds sliding through navy feathers and getting close enough to graze endless blue because nothing could touch him when he was one with the sky. Hardworking, stubborn Revali who only knew escapism, and who… who… If anyone should break off their engagement it should be… It should be... 

It should be Link.

“Do you honestly think so lowly of me? If I wanted to do that I wouldn’t be so cowardly as to not tell you outright.” He scoffed, swallowing around the lump in his throat. He didn’t say that when Link is around, breathing came easier. He didn’t say that him being so near was a balm against the steady anxiety that always consumed him, that he would look at the sunsets and wonder if Link was looking back, if he too saw his partner’s name embossed in the vibrant colours. He would die before saying he was foolish to stay away, to believe even for a moment he would be released from Link’s gravitational pull. Even now, as his wings were pulled tight against him, images of Link being in them devoured him. Link, who he was weak for. Link, who made him vulnerable. 

The concern melted off his face, shreds of relief mingling with confusion, _“Then… why? Why are you avoiding me?”_

Revali shifted uncomfortably, focus dropping to the desk behind Link. (He could have sworn he put feathers there earlier…) Sentences seemed to die on his tongue. Link’s gaze lingered on his wings. He walked towards Revali, slowly as if approaching a wild animal. Revali held his breath, dared himself not to move even as his body screamed to do exactly that. His calloused fingers grasped onto his wings. Revali jerked away. 

Link glanced up and his eyes softened considerably, endless understanding and patience within them. Revali’s heart jumped in his throat, pulse throbbing erratically (honestly, such an intense reaction is _asinine_ ).

His signs were slow, deliberate, _“Do you trust me?”_

That was the kicker wasn’t it? If Revali could give himself to this Hylian, despite his pride, despite the desire to stay safely behind walls, despite the comfort of relationships at arms length. He was cognizant of the simple fact they could not function without trust. He had proven time and time again to be worthy of it, didn’t leave even when faced with Revali’s scorn, didn’t shy away from the full brunt of his personality. Every time he pushed Link away, he would still be there, steady and patient, forgiveness in the creases of his palms. That same forgiveness was there now, in Link’s outstretched hands. 

Revali hesitantly moved his wing in silent permission.

  
Link smiled and took them. He moved them away from Revali’s body. Revali looked away as Link’s attention raked through the bald spots peppering his frame. The imperfections. The unworthiness. He braced himself for harsh words, heard his bullies criticisms in his ears as he waited. The fissures in his perfect image. He held his breath, closed his eyes against the benign feeling of asphyxiation. One wrong misstep one thing wrong with him and everyone he loved would discard him. Was he good enough, was he doing enough? What worth could an orphan runt have to someone who had kindness radiating off him in waves, who promised salvation with the lines of his fingers? 

  
What could Revali ever be for Link?

  
“Beautiful.” A voice whispered, hoarse and cracking over each syllable. Revali's head snapped towards him. Link’s hands were barely scraping against one of the bald spots sending a shiver down his spine. He opened his beak, closed it, then opened it again, “What?”

Link caught his gaze, irises twinkling with unwavering focus, the same he held when fighting. But instead of malice, there was overwhelming adoration and tenderness. His mouth moved, and it was jarring to hear that same broken voice coming from him, espousing words of affirmation, words of hope, “You’re beautiful, Revali.”

  
A lump formed in his throat, hard and fast against his words. He grinded his beak and kept his feathers from puffing up. How could Link even say that? Are they seeing the same thing?

  
“You don’t have to lie to me.” He said, bitterness coating every syllable, “I know I look worse for wear.”

A tinge of sadness made way on Link’s furrowed brow and his downturned lips, _“This is a part of you, Revali. And because of that it’s beautiful, like every other part is.”_

Revali started shaking, disbelief and emotion coating his hollow bones, “How could you even say that? This is a testament to how much of a failure I am.”

He compressed into himself, transported back into a gawky, awkward body with wings too small, “I’ve never… I’ve never been good enough for you.”

Link frowned, bitter understanding prominent in the lines in his cheeks. Gentle hands cradled the sides of his face, fingers encased with reverence and aching care. He kisses the side of his beak, lips lingering. The warmth of his mouth didn’t penetrate the bone and keratin, but Revali’s world broke around them anyway. 

He took his hands back to sign, _“I’m not going to leave you because of something like that. Believe it or not, your looks are not the only thing going for you.”_ Revali rolled his eyes, mind conjuring snide remarks about his endless charisma and abundant talent to rebuke him. Link glared at him before he could say anything, _“I don’t care about that. I don’t care about your bad days or you not being at the top of your game all the time. I’m your partner and I don’t want you to feel like you have to perform for me.”_

His expression slipped into earnest affection, eyebrows slightly raised and eyes wide, _“I want to be with you, Revali, and that means all of you. Even in the moments we can’t stand each other, even when you go a little too far, even when you’re grouchy in the morning and won't stop complaining about my cold feet,”_ He squeezed a wing before continuing _, “I want all of that because it’s all you. I want to experience everything we can together while we still have time.”_

Revali swallowed, snide words forgotten as he hunched his shoulders. His wing hovered over Link’s shoulder before settling on the crook of his neck. His forehead found Link’s, slotting together perfectly as if two pieces of a puzzle. Link sighed, and with it the anxiety, guilt, and wounded anger that had wound him up so tightly dissipated in seconds. He eased into the contact, let himself be consumed with the feeling of Link’s featherless skin against a crimson patch. Link nuzzled him desperately, and under different circumstances, Revali would tease him about being needy. But instead, he returned the desperation, months of nights spent along rectified in a single touch. Revali gulped down his pride for a moment and breathed the words, “I missed you.”

And in that small, hoarse voice Revali was starting to fall in love with, Link replied, “I missed you too.”

They separate, and Revali inclined his head, “Thanks.” Link smirked, fingers light as he signed, _“Wow, the great Revali is thanking a mere Hylian like me? I’m honoured, truly.”_

Revali shoved him, spluttering as Link laughed, loud and boisterous. Revali sneered, huffing at this _ridiculous_ Hylian, “I take back my last two comments. You’re an absolute menace.”

Link smirked and snuggled close to his side, using one hand to sign, _“Your menace. You can't get rid of me now.”_

Revali grumbled, muttering insults that Link only smiled to, while quiet euphoria sang through his blood stream. Link gripped one of his wings (gentle, always gentle) and led Revali to his hammock ( _their_ hammock). They were silent as they curled into each other, Link wrapping his arms around Revali’s waist, face nuzzled into the crook of his neck. The heat on his back was comfortable, as well as Link’s breath ghosting his cheek.

“Don’t drool on me this time.” Revali snipped, snuggling into Link’s smaller frame. Link huffed, craned his neck to shoot him a glare. Revali pretended not to see. 

As the wind whistled through the gaps of his roost, symphony joined by the steady exhales of the hylian behind him, Revali tuned out the sound of his pride screaming in agony as ease washed through him. The spots that had been the source of so much ridicule and scorn in the past were sheltered in the arms of a person he’d never thought he could love. 

***

  
  


After the events of the (rather mortifying) ordeal a week ago, Link had made himself at home in Revali’s quarters. They would wake up together, Revali would say something snide and Link would throw something at him. They’d dine together before Link met with Zelda. While both of them were preoccupied during the day, both would collapse into the hammock together at the end of it, and Revali would fight against the frantic beating of his heart. 

In this suspended air of domesticity, it was a lot easier to keep track of just how many feathers went missing. Piles that would be neatly stacked in the morning were sparse and disastrous by the end of the day. Honestly, one would think Link would try harder to be subtle if he would go to such lengths to keep it a secret. 

They had just finished breakfast, the aroma of acorns and simmered fruits still prevalent in the room. The morning glow splintered and settled on the thick wooden floor as the sun peeked over the horizon. 

“Are you the one stealing my feathers?” Revali asked, eyes intent while he fiddled with his bow. 

Link stilled as he looked up, tomato red blossoming in the apples of his cheeks. He fidgeted with his fingers, half formed words discarded and dropped as if he thought better of them. 

Revali cocked an eyebrow. Link did not answer. 

“I didn’t take you for a feather enthusiast.” He smirked, teasing dowsing every syllable, “What compelled you to take an interest in my foliage? I suppose you’ve noticed it outshines the other Rito’s.”

He preened himself on his plumage, how it glistened in the sun. Truly, anyone would be envious, so he supposed it made sense.

Link inclined his head, not meeting his eyes as he signed, _“I wanted to keep a piece of you with me even when you’re away. So I could have a physical reminder of you. I might have gotten a bit carried away though…”_

Revali puffed up as he flushed bright red. He stammered, “You— I—“ He stilled the racing of his heart only by sheer will as he forced out, “Dork, you could have just asked me.” 

A shit eating grin grew slowly on his face, mischief glimmering in his eyes, _“No, I think I like this better. You’re so cute when you’re flustered.”_

Several minutes were spent with Revali screeching at him, frustration mounting as that smile continued to grow with each heated word. He weighed the pros and cons of dropping the annoyance in Lake Totori or stealing all of his left socks. He refrained only because he knew it would just make Link _more_ insufferable. 

“Come here.” He said gruffly after the brunt of his irritation was spent. Link drew closer, as he cocked his head, suspicion heavy on his brow. Revali scoffed, grabbed a comb, and patted the space in front of him. 

Link sat down and Revali got to work. He tamed the wiry golden locks, working out the knots and scoffing at the disastrous state of his hair. Of course he would be the one taking care of Link, it’s not like he was very skilled at doing it himself. He tried to bristle even as the repeated movements soothed him.

Link melted at his touch, stress dissipating from his frame rapidly. Revali held back a scoff and ignored the inkling of warmth wiggling in his heart, “Give me three of the feathers you took.”

He could practically hear Link furrow his brow even as he obeyed. He handed the Rito ones of varying length, and Revali nodded to himself in satisfaction.

“It’s a Rito tradition to groom the hair of those we care about,” he murmured, eyes intent on the developing braid, how the navy blue so nicely contrasted the ochre, “Even if said person is absolutely abhorrent.”

He finished, and Link passed his hand over the braid, fingered the pieces of Revali interwoven in it. A tiny grin overtook his features, sky blue holding so much affection, so much care, so much aching tenderness Revali could barely breathe. Link opened his mouth and sighed out the words, “I love you too.” 

The world fractured at the sound of his voice, was destroyed and created anew with such clarity, such vibrancy that Revali could taste supernovas on his tongue and feel sparks against his cheeks. The light streaming into the room was almost blinding, intense euphoria silhouetted against the rushing of his blood. He felt dissected and rebuilt, those small words digging into maroon patches and years of past traumas, chipping away bits and pieces, not enough to be cured, no, not enough to fix his anxious perfectionism. But in them echoed hope, echoed a future, echoed the possibility that maybe, just maybe there was something within him that could be worth caring for, that maybe one day he wouldn’t have to fight for love. 

In that moment, under Link’s steady gaze and tiny smile, Revali could be content with everything he used to be and everything he was now. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed! scream at me in the comments if you’d like, and tell me if anyone was out of character ahh! this is the first time I’ve written for BOTW so like I wanna make sure everything is good! again, thank you so much for reading and have a wonderful day <3
> 
> ps I might write a liiiiiiittle vignette for this fic so tell if if any of yall are interested in that!


End file.
